Call centers are frequently retained by an enterprise to contact the enterprise's customers. One common application involves contacting customers having a credit account with, or loan from, the enterprise having a past due balance. The call center may contact the customer to discuss an outstanding balance, payment terms, etc. Such calls are sometimes referred to as “debt collection” calls. In many cases, the call center may repeatedly call the customer.
The common availability of caller-identification (“caller-ID”) technology allows the called party to see the calling number for an incoming call before the call is answered. The calling number is sometimes referred to as the ANI (“automatic number identification) based on the capability that delivered the calling party telephone number. For purposes herein, the ANI and calling party number are assumed to have the same meaning.
As can be expected, called parties often attempt to avoid answering debt collection calls. Caller-ID technology, as well as other services that block calls from a specified originating telephone number, can impede the communication between the call center and the called party. Using the same ANI value for repeated debt collection calls allows the called party to readily identify the call as a debt collection call. Furthermore, if an out-of-region ANI is presented to the called party, the called party may be hesitant to answer the call as compared to a call having a local ANI. Furthermore, if the ANI is out of region, the called party may be more hesitant to return the call, since long distance charges may be involved.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.